Max & Liz : the proposal
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: A one chapter story. After sharing the evening together, Max came to see Liz once again to ask her to marry him. Here’s the love declaration and the proposal made by me. Emotional ! PLEASE R&R.


**Max and Liz : the proposal**

**Author : Maryline**

**Date : September 2004 but translated in October 2004**

**I translate my French fanfics in English and have pen pals to correct. Thanks very much Kime for correcting this one !**

**Summary**

A one chapter story. After sharing the evening together, Max came to see Liz once again to ask her to marry him. Here's the love declaration and the proposal made by me. Emotional ! PLEASE R&R.

-----------------------

It was the evening. It was rather dark outside but the temperature hadn't gone to far down. The air was calm, nice, agreeable. Liz was alone at home, she sat on her seat on the roof, writing in her diary. She was feeling good. There were stars in the sky. She loved to be alone on the roof and being able to write in her diary. It was a sort of ritual for her. It was Friday evening and she just had a nice evening with Max.

_My name's Liz Parker and a few years ago my life changed. But most important there's Max. Max. Such a nice name to pronounce and hear. We share a lot of moments together and it feels right. Every free second we have we spend it together. I care about him like no one else. He's so important to me. It's the best, he's the cutest and most adorable guy 'on earth', well you know what I mean. I love him more than any one else._

_Today September 24th. Friday._

_I went to class like every other weekday and we met in class, in the hallways, … Anywhere we could meet. In class we always sit next to each other. Today's been a wonderful day._

_It's 10:48 p.m and I spent the evening with Max. We went to the cinema. Like a perfect gentleman he offered me my place and popcorn. Then we went to have a drink and we walked hand in hand. We met Michael and Maria. They seemed happy as well. Then Max accompanied me home and he kissed me. Of course I kissed him back. Those goodbye kisses were wonderful and passionate. After kissing and saying goodbye he left._

_I had never met someone like him before. I'd do anything for him and I'd give my life to save him if it was needed. I know he'd do the same for me. I'd like to cry as loud as I can all the love I have for him. I know he's the good one, the perfect man, the man of my dreams, the man I'll be loving forever, the only one ! I'll be thinking about him till my dying day. I knew it since the first look we exchanged. Everything went well between us. Even if it wasn't wonderful each day, cause like other couples we sometimes had problems, I can say now that I couldn't live without him by my side. Without him I'm nothing. He's everything to me. My heart will never beat for someone else than him. I'm so sad when he's far from me._

Liz stopped writing for a moment to look at the stars shining in the sky. Once again she couldn't think about someone else than Max.

« Max, if only I could be in your arms right now » she said looking at the stars. She was looking at one particularly as if she was saying that as a prayer.

- I'm here Liz, Max who has just come on the roof said. He was now in front of her.

Surprised she put down her diary and stood up.

- Max, what are you…

- I couldn't stay far from you any longer… I love you too much for that.

- Oh Max, me too… I'm so glad you here.

They kissed for a few minutes. Max came for a good reason. For sure he couldn't stay far from her for a long moment. It was too hard for each other to be separated. One night alone seemed to be an eternity to Max. Liz thought the same thing but both knew that sleeping together could have consequences.

- Liz, I love you !

- Me too Max, since the very first day.

- So do I.

He kissed her once again while caressing her hair. Then he got down on one knew and took a little box in his pocket. He opened it and showed it to Liz. Liz wondered what was going on but inside of her she knew. She knew the moment she's been dreaming about for a long time had finally arrived. She couldn't believe it.

- Liz, I've been in love you since the first day we met. Since that day I've never stopped loving you. Even when we weren't as close as I wanted I always loved you. I know I'll love you forever. You're everything to me. I'd die for you. You're the only one I want to love, forever. Without you I'm nothing.

Liz started to cry big tears. She couldn't retain those tears and they began falling on her cheeks. She already knew everything Max told her but it was so wonderful to hear that she couldn't stop crying.

- Max, I feel the same about you. I couldn't live without you. You changed my life, forever. I've been in love since I saw you that day at school. I couldn't stop looking at you and I've been in love you since that moment. I've always been dreaming of prince charming and you're him. You're unique and I love you more than anyone else. Me neither without you I'm nothing. We complete each other. I could also give my life for you. You're the one I love, the only one ! I love you Max.

Max, still on bended knee, took Liz's hand.

- Liz Parker, will you marry me ?

She looked at him directly in his eyes and saw he was also about to cry. She was still crying and couldn't stop the tears falling on her cheeks.

- Yes Max Evans, I will marry you.

He stood up and put the ring on Liz's finger. Then he kissed her. They heard people applaud and they turned on them. On the roof were standing Isabel, Michael, Tess, Kyle and the sheriff Valenti. They were all applauding Max and Liz.

- What are you all doing here ? Liz asked.

- Max told us something important was going to happen tonight, Michael said.

- I'm ashamed to admit it but in Max's pocket I found a paper about the ring and I understood. I called the others and asked them to come here. As soon as Max left the house this evening after coming back from the cinema I knew it was the moment. I told the others to come now because it was going to be time for the big surprise, the event everyone's been waiting for and we all came to share it with you.

- I hope you don't mind ?! Kyle said.

- Of course not, Max answered.

- Of course we're happy you're all here, Liz added.

- We wanted to see that so badly… Liz you're my best friend and I'm so happy for you, Maria said crying.

- Thanks Maria but please stop crying or I'm gonna cry again.

- Ok I'll try but I can't promise I'll succeed.

They all approached Max and Liz to have big hugs and congratulate the happy couple.

- So when is the wedding for ? Tess asked.

- We don't know yet, Max answered.

- Soon, Liz said. I can't wait to become Max's wife

- And me to become your husband !

- So only the time to organize everything and the wedding could be for ten days later, no ? Isabel, who'd like to prepare everything for her friends, asked.

- We'll see Isabel.

- Could we help you ? Michael asked.

- Of course, Max and Liz answered together.

- What about having a drink to celebrate that ! Kyle proposed.

Max took a quick look at his watch and Liz did the same thing.

- Sure if it's okay for you Liz, Max said.

- Yeah, lets celebrate together, she answered.

- Plus there's no class tomorrow, Maria added.

- It's not everyday that our friends get married, Michael said.

- You said it, Tess added.

- If we'd stop talking and go for that drink, Kyle said.

Liz took a jacket in her room and they went for a drink. Then they went in a nightclub where they danced and had fun since it was very late or very early in the morning. They came back at 4 :25, Liz decided to write a few lines in her diary before going to bed.

_4 :25 a.m.._

_Max came back on the roof after the last lines I wrote in this diary. He asked me to marry him and of course I accepted. I had been dreaming of that moment so many times I couldn't believe it was becoming real tonight. I was magic, wonderful. I cried a lot. Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Tess and Valenti were here. They came in secret and applauded us. It was nice to see everyone and share such a happy moment. It doesn't happen everyday. It's been the most beautiful day of my life and the day of our wedding will be wonderful either. Talking about the wedding , we haven't fixed a date yet but it's soon._

_I'm about to go to bed now and I have lots of nice thoughts. The words he told me tonight are deep inside of me forever, I'll never forget them. It was even more beautiful than in all the dreams I had about his proposal. I'm scared of waking up tomorrow and realizing that all of this was a dream but I know it's not cause I have the ring on my finger. That way I know everything was real. Everything._

_I'm tired so I'm going to bed now and I'm sure I'll see this scene again and again and I'll hear again the words he pronounced to me. I'll see our reactions, our friends… Tomorrow I'll come to see him in the morning for a change cause he's always the one who comes and sees me. I'm already dreaming of the next time we'll see each other, the next time we'll kiss… and about the wedding. Everything will be wonderful. The important thing is to be with him, forever. We'll be united forever ! Forever is a great word !_

_To my diary I tell you see you soon. To Max I tell you once again « I love you » and I'll never stop loving you, I'll never stop saying it and thinking it !_

She went to bed and had a wonderful night with lots of nice dreams…

-----------------------------

**END****. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT.**

**THANKS TO ALL READERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING**


End file.
